


Sleepy Heads

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Not all demons are heartless. Some of them can be really sweet..and adorable.





	Sleepy Heads

Aziraphale walked into the house where he lived with his husband and their daughter. He had a few grocery bags in one of his hands. As he placed them in the counter in the kitchen, he noticed that the house was very quiet. Maybe even a little bit too quiet for comfort. Aziraphale started to become worried. Worried that something might have happened to Crowley and their child.

”Crowley, dear? Are you home? Please speak if you can hear me!” Aziraphale asked loud enough to hear him. But...the angel did not get a response, causing him to start to worry even a little more. Aziraphale searching around the house, calling Crowley’s name as he did so. No matter what he did, he could not find or hear him downstairs. Azirapahle did not want to start panicking and went upstairs to look for the two of them. When he reached the top step of the second floor of the home, he noticed that the bedroom where Crowley and Aziraphale sleep together was a opened a few inches. Still, he did not hear any noises or words being spoken from the room.

Aziraphale’s heart began to race inside of his chest as he quietly and carefully reached the bedroom door. Just in case something was going in, he said not want to alarm anyone. Especially if Leah Marie and Crowley were in danger. When Aziraphale finally reached the bedroom, he leaked his head into the room. And what he saw was one of the most sweetest and adorable things he has even seen in his entire life. There was Crowley, laying back onto the bed, sleeping while their daughter was on top of him with her head in his chest, sleeping soundly as well. Aziraphale let out a silent “awe” as he looked at the two of them.

”That is so sweet.” Aziraphale thought to himself as he kept looking at them. Aziraphale decided to just let them be and get dinner started. He left the door and second floor of the house and headed back downstairs then into the kitchen. As the angel finished making dinner, Aziraphale heard footsteps coming from the floor above him and towards the stairs. Then he heard a voice starting to speak. It was Crowley’s voice. He was speaking to their daughter as they came down the steps and towards the kitchen.

”Awe. Do not worry, sweetheart. Daddy will make a bottle for you.” Crowley spoke to her as they came closer towards the kitchen. When Crowley came into the kitchen with Leah Marie, Crowley looked up and saw Aziraphale, looking and smiling at them. Crowley smiled back at the angel. Crowley looked at Leah Marie again a few seconds later as he saw that their daughter was looking at Aziraphale.

”Yes! That’s Mama! Mama’s home now.” Crowley said to her. Aziraphale walked over closer to the two of them. He kissed the top of Leah Marie’s head and then kissed Crowley in the lips for a few seconds before pulling away. Aziraphale held Leah Marie in his arms while Crowley went over to help set up the table for dinner while Aziraphale placed Leah Marie in her playpen while he prepared a bottle for the little one.

”When did you get home?” Crowley asked Aziraphale.

”Oh, about 45 minutes ago. I got so scared because I did not know where you both were and I called your name but you did respond.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley felt so bad.

”I did not mean to make you worry, love. Leah was being restless and that was the only way that was helping her calm down. I apologize for not hearing you call me.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale looked at him.

”It is okay, dear. Now that you explained it, I understand. I know it may not be easy to take care of a newborn on your own. Even for a couple of hours.” Aziraphale told him.

”Actually, it is not as difficult as people seem to make it seem like it would be. Leah Marie is such a good child.” Crowley told him back.

”Well, maybe it would be a little more difficult if we left her alone enough for her to become that way.” Aziraphale spoke.

”True.” Crowley responded. Aziraphale finished up making Leah Marie’s bottle of formula. Crowley walked over to the playpen with his husband after finishing setting up the kitchen and helped Leah Marie out of the playpen and walked over to the couch as Aziraphale sat down. Aziraphale got comfortable and into position to hold their daughter as he fed her. Crowley fed her earlier so it was his turn. Crowley sat next to his husband as he helped him position Leah Marie carefully and comfortably in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale places the bottle near Leah Marie’s mouth and she began to suckle on the bottle.

Crowley will never get tired of seeing Aziraphale feeding their sweet baby. Her little demon eyes were focused on the bottle. Aziraphale nor Crowley took their eyes of her. When she finished being fed and burped, Aziraphale put her back in the playpen as the two husbands went back to the kitchen to eat their dinner after feeding Leah Marie her’s. As they sat at the table, Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

”How was our child while I was gone?” Aziraphale asked him all of a sudden. Crowley smiled.

”She was _wonderful_. I was playing with her in our room and the two of us ended up falling asleep on the bed. I did not want to disturb her while she fell asleep on me. So, we both ended up taking a nap. I hope that is okay.” Crolwey replied and then asked. Aziraphale smiled.

”It is more than okay. Actually...it was quite adorable.” Aziraphale spoke back and then took a bite of food. Crolwey looked at Aziraphale as he ate his dinner. Even still to this day and after all these years and years, Crowley loves watching his husband eat. He also looked at Leah Marie in the playpen, playing with a stuffed toy. Crowley felt so complete. Not only he had the man of his dreams but the family he has always wanted as well. It may not be perfect by society’s standards but for him, his family was definitely perfect to him. 

**######**

Later that night, Aziraphale laid the sleepy baby girl in her crib while Crowley stood next to him after Crolwey sang her a lullaby. Leah Marie looked at the two of them, smiling. Crowley and Aziraphale looked down at her with smiles on their faces as well. Suddenly, Leah Marie let out a yawn before finally closing her eyes and fell asleep.

”Goodnight, little one.” Aziraphale spoke softly. The two of them quietly walked out of the her room as they turned off the light and shut the door behind them. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other and then headed straight to their room for the rest of the night. Both of them were tired but happy. When they were in their room, getting ready for bed, Aziraphale turned on the baby monitor in their room on his side table. Crowley came out of the bathroom in his nightclothes while Aziraphale was on the bed getting ready in his nightclothes.

Crowley sat on his side of the bed and carefully over closer to Aziraphale. He suddenly wrapped his arms around his husband and gave him a kiss on his back as Aziraphale was topless.

”I love you.” Crowley suddenly spoke up as he laid his head against Aziraphale’s back. Aziraphale blushed and smiled. His body felt warm and his heart felt so excited.

”I love you, too, dear.” Aziraphale said back to him. All of a sudden, Crowley pulled Aziraphale back down onto the bed. The two of them laid side to side and then looked at each other. They turned on their sides to face each other and then moved closer before placing their lips against each other for several seconds. When they pulled away, they looked at one another, smiling.

”No matter what happens, I just want to let you know that I love both you and Leah Marie with all my heart. I will always protect you both.” Crowley said to him.

”Same here, my love. Same here.” Aziraphale said back to him. The two entities stayed like that for a few more minutes before finally getting comfortable on the bed. It did not take to long for them to get comfy and end up falling asleep in each other arms. AT the end of the day, was a good one. A very good one. 

**The End**


End file.
